


Sandy Squabble

by dreamsofpsilocybin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying cw, Elementary School AU, Gen, Young!Dean, Young!Sam, swearing cw, violence cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofpsilocybin/pseuds/dreamsofpsilocybin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Dean have a rough third day at Ashburton Elementary School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy Squabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction work I'm sharing on this website. It's a one-shot based on the prompt 'recess'. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> Crossposted on [tumblr](http://savingchesters.tumblr.com/post/130561174847).

Recess was Dean's favorite part of the school day, partly due to the fact it was paperwork-free but mostly due to the fact he could check on Sam. Since they started a new school on an almost monthly basis, he always wanted to make sure Sammy was settling in as well as he possibly could under the circumstances.

It was Friday, which was exciting, but it was also their third day at Ashburton Elementary School, which was troubling for Dean. 

Once on the playground with his fellow classmates, Dean made a beeline for the monkey bars. No matter what school they were attending, Sam always sought them out. 

But as Dean strided across the lot, he noticed a large group of students at the monkey bars. And they were standing in a circle. Dean broke into a run because a circle of students usually meant one thing.

* * *

Sam was in the process of climbing to the top of the monkey bars so he could settle into his favorite spot and finish reading his new Dr. Seuss book when someone grabbed his leg and yanked him roughly to the ground. Not expecting it at all, Sam didn't have time to catch himself and fell face-first into the sand beneath the monkey bars.

Spitting sand out of his mouth and stumbling to his feet, he noticed a large classmate looming over him. Sam's mind was working slowly and only remembered the boys' name once he had started yelling at him.

"Why were you talking to Heather at lunch, freak?"

"Woah, Josh, we were just talking about books," Sam answered, his hands raised up innocently.

"Uh huh," Josh responded. "Well, she's _my_ girlfriend so don't do it again!"

Before Sam could reply however, Heather had appeared at Josh's side. 

Pushing him, she cried, "You're not my boyfriend, _Josh!_ Stop being mean to Sam!"

Josh's face was becoming more flushed as this encounter continued and turning towards Heather, he shouted, " _Shut up, Heather!_ Somebody has to tell this _**freak**_ how it is here!"

Then he roughly pushed Heather, causing her to stumble, lose her footing, and fall down.

Sam jumped forward immediately, shoving Josh as hard as he could, sending Josh stumbling sideways. This was quite a feat considering Josh was a foot taller than Sam and at least fifty pounds heavier.

Kneeling beside Heather, who was still sitting in the sand in shock, he placed one of his small hands on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Sam could see tears welling in her large eyes and watched her blink quickly to wash them away.

She shook her head but before Sam could speak again he heard a ripping sound. Feeling his stomach drop, Sam turned his head to see Josh maliciously ripping the pages out of his Dr. Seuss book and throwing them in the air.

Sam also noticed that a large number of students had gathered around to watch the conflict. But sadly, Sam didn't see any teachers. They must not have noticed what was happening under the monkey bars yet.

Josh was smiling at Sam as he ripped the pages from his new book and tossed them like confetti.

Sighing, Sam stood and faced Josh. "Josh, look, this is dumb. Let's not do anything we're gonna regret, ok?"

Josh guffawed and started walking towards Sam. "The only thing you're gonna regret is messing with _my_ girlfriend!"

He swung a fist at Sam's face and was disappointed to see Sam had dodged the hit. Clenching his teeth, Josh made another swing at Sam, only to miss his target.

The crowd of on looking children had started to whoop and yell at the fighters in anticipation. Heather remained on the ground screaming at Josh but he was devoting his attention to Sam now.

The two of them danced around each other, Josh swinging and Sam deflecting the punches. 

Sam was holding his ground reasonably well until he tripped over his mutilated book. Josh seized his opportunity and lunged forward. He caught Sam by the shoulders and slammed him against the ladder of the monkey bars.

"This'll teach you to mess with _my_ girlfriend," Josh growled, pulling a fist back.

"And this will teach you to mess with _my_ brother," a voice called loudly.

Josh and Sam both turned to catch Dean barreling towards them. His fist hit Josh hard in the face and they both tumbled away from Sam.

The crowd of children finally had their fight they were waiting for and they whooped and yelled words of encouragement as Dean released his fury upon Josh.

By the time the teachers showed up, Josh's face was a bloody mess and Dean's hands were dripping with his blood. It took two teachers to haul Dean off of Josh who was now cowering in the sand.

"Let me go!" Dean shouted. "I'm not done with that son of a bitch!"

"I think you've done enough," one of the teachers replied.

Several teachers escorted Josh and Heather off to the nurse's office and Sam couldn't tell which of them was crying more.

Even more teachers led Sam and Dean to the Principal's office. Dean was walking with his head held high but Sam was staring at the ground as they trekked across the grass.

"Oh c'mon Sammy, lighten up," Dean said, bumping Sam's shoulder with his own. "I'll get you a new book this weekend."


End file.
